Blues in the Night
by Amber Laura
Summary: Scott's life goes through some serious changes, some good, devasting, and valuable. Will he break from the pain, or grow strong from the love of his supporting 'family'?
1. Happy Birthday, Who?

Hey Everyone this is my first fiction for Higher Ground, I hope you enjoy the work!

Just thought I'd let you know I haven't the slightest where this story is headed, watch out!

And we're off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter woke up and looked out his rain washed window. Five a.m. and the grass was a bright new green, the sun blazing in all its glory! Peter smiled lazily he _should _go for a run but snuggling up in bed with Sophie was much too appealing.

Peter smiled and wrapped his arm around a still sleeping Sophie, he didn't know why but he had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter walked into the lounge to see Auggie and Juliet sitting and talking quietly on the couch wrapped in a blanket, Peter smiled and walked on.

He came into the kitchen to see Daisy, Ezra, David and Scott making breakfast. Peter turned around to walk away then stopped and turned his head, a frown marring his face.

" Where's Shelby?" He asked sighing silently he hoped it wasn't going to be one of _those _days.

" She went to gather up the mustard and catsup contains and fill them up," Daisy informed him sarcastically when she saw his look.

" Thanks Daisy," he replied easily, walking on. He went to the basketball courts and played a little one on one with some Ridgerunners. Once finished he continued on with his morning rounds.

He finished them off at the Gazebo happy to see that everyone was well and accounted for, yeah this was going to be a good day.

" Peter? Scott has a call," Sophie told Peter walking up to the Gazebo to stand next to him.

" Who?" He asked uneasily.

" It's his mom," She told him patting his arm comfortingly. She too had been worried when Kelly, a young girl who worked the phones, had given her the message.

" All right, I'll go tell him," Peter said walking briskly to the lunchroom.

Scott was elbow deep in soapsuds when Peter got up to him. Peter couldn't hold the laugh at seeing him that way.

" Umm… Scott your mom's on the phone," He told him still smiling slightly.

Scott nodded and cleaned up his hands. He was off in a flash not wanting to keep his mother waiting.

" Hello?" Scott asked. It was still a little bit awkward talking to his mom. But at least she was there for him, which's what kept him going.

" Hi honey I was just calling to remind you that you father's birthday is coming up soon. Look I know you aren't on great terms at the moment but I'll bet it would mean a lot to him to have you call him. Just call," she said quickly wanting to get that part of the conversation over with.

" Maybe," was all Scott said. 

Yeah his dad and he had talked but Scott was having trouble getting over the fact that his dad blamed him. 

" Okay that's all I can ask. On to a brighter subject, how are you?" She asked with real enthusiasm, which actually got Scott to share a little bit of his life with her.

" It's not bad mom, I'm learning a lot here not just school subjects either, life subjects." Scott told her filling her in on what'd been happening as of late.

" I'm so proud of you baby, I hope you realize that," She whispered, Scott could tell even over the phone that she was crying.

" I know mom."

Five minutes later Scott walked out of the Main Office heading towards the Lodge when he ran into a worried Shelby.

" What's up? I heard you had a phone call?" The look on her face, pure and simple worry made Scott smiled softly.

" It was my mom, she basically just wanted to shoot the breeze, you know?" Scott said as they walked for the picnic tables were everybody else was gathered.

Scott felt a little guilty about not telling her about his dad's birthday but he figured it didn't matter because he wasn't going to call him.

That settled Scott sat down and joined in with the conversation flowing around. Shelby though had noticed his deep thoughts before and wondered what he was up too. But she decided not to push, sometimes it was just better to wait.

Shelby smiled ironically to a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Peter. She really was growing and learning.

Peter walked up to them and listened into to Ezra's new joke laughing with the group at the end, like a family would.

" Okay guys lunch, we're going to have an early group," He told them smiling at there odd looks.

" I'll explain later, hurry up!" He told them walking away laughing quietly. 

" What's so funny?" Sophie asked walking with him to the Main Lodge.

" They are." That was it no more words needed to be said Sophie knew she felt the same way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry its so short guys but I'd just finished another story and this one were total impulse buts don't worry I'll write more soon!


	2. Are You Up To the Challenge

Hello everybody, I hope you all like my first chapter, here comes the second!

And we're off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Cliffhangers all gathered around the Main lodge, Peter wasn't joking when he'd said they were going to have a group meeting early, try two hours early!

" Where he is?" Daisy asked annoyed, she hated 'group' and to have it early only ruined her existence that much more, she thought dramatically.

" He's on his way, calm down," Sophie told her. She loved her 'kids' but they could become a little exasperating!

Just then Peter walked in, breathing heavily from running. When he saw the Cliffhangers waiting for him, and not entirely patiently he smiled.

" Sorry I'm late guys, office work was holding me down," he explained to them. That's when he brought out a single sheet of paper, a secret smile on his face.

" What's that?" Scott asked eyeing the sheet skeptically.

"Nothing, let's start off. Umm… why don't you say how your feeling right now," he let them do an easy one, he was in too good a mood to care much.

"Fine."

"Little."

" Nothing."

" Poopy."

They purposely did words that would not be acceptable, and were surprised when Peter simply nodded his head and told them to explain why.

So they did, again using words and sentences not usually acceptable, again they got no reaction from Peter.

" Okay so what's up?" Auggie finally couldn't stand it anymore; this was just to weird.

Peter snapped his head up and smiled sheepishly at him.

" I'm sorry guys, but I have great news! Do you remember that race we entered in about a year and a half ago. The X Challenge?"

They all nodded remembering the horror of that day.

" Well it seems there's another one kind of like that. Only this time its in sports. First there will be tackle football, then soccer, baseball, and lastly but certainly not least, rock climbing!" Peter enthused.

They group looked around at each other not sure if they wanted to be put up to another 'challenge' especially since last time they'd finished last, sore and muddy.

" I'll do it," Scott spoke up suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. It was just the kind of break he needed. He couldn't get his father off his mind; hard work and sports would help him. Plus he wanted to win to show all those people once and for all that they were just as good, maybe even better then them.

" Me too," Shelby said backing Scott up. She smiled; they could possibly do well this time, what with Scott actually being a part of the group.

The rest then joined in. Remembering Auggie's words last time.

' One in, all in.'

Peter smiled; this was going to be so much fun. The Cliffhangers were finally part of a group, of a family, David still held off a little but you can't expect perfection over night.

" You guys aren't going to regret this I promise, the X Challenge games begin April 24 at seven A.M. and run until you finish of course. That give up a little over a month to prepare!" Peter told them smiling brightly.

" Hey Scott I forgot to ask, what did your mom want?" Peter asked Scott as the others filled out of the room.

Scott looked at the ground he always had a hard time lying to Peter. He was his dad in every way other then biological. 

" Umm… she just wanted to see how I was doing." He couldn't bring his eyes up to Peters.

" What else?" Peter asked, he knew he was pushing but Scott looked like he needed to get whatever it was off his chest.

Scott looked up a Peter smiling faintly, Peter could always tell if Scott was lying.

" She just reminded me that it's my father birthday soon," he mumbled not wanting Peter to think it was a big deal to Scott.

But he should have known better, Peter could easily read the pain the Scott's eyes, hear the strain in his voice.

" You going to call him?" Peter asked nonchalantly, hoping Scott would fill him in.

" Nah, he probably doesn't want me to call him anyway, I mean I screwed up his life. His wonderful son did drugs, ruined his football chances, and to top it off he slept with his wife! I'm to blame." Peter inwardly smiled at the calm in Scott. He didn't sound as angry as he used to.

' He's finally starting to realize that what happened wasn't his fault, I'm glad,' Peter thought to himself, slinging his arm over Scott's shoulder.

"I think that it _would _mean a lot to him if you called, I think he loves you but feels a little bit of guilt, he's your father he'd should have protected you. That kind of guilt, and instead of acting on that guilt he's getting angry at it, at you! And you and I both know that Elaine wasn't your fault at all," Peter told him. Even though Scott was coming around encouraging words never hurt anyone.

" Yeah, maybe but I still don't think I'm going to call him."

" And that's your chose. But don't give up on him too easily you didn't want him to give up on you don't do it to him, please." And that was that, conversation over.

Scott nodded his head then hurried up to go hang out with his friends, Peter watched him. He was a hard kid to figure out sometimes, while others he was like an open book. Kids like that were surprisingly the hardest to help.

Peter walked over to Sophie who was sitting on the Gazebo staring into space.

" What's up?" He asked sitting down besides her, taking her small hand into his larger one.

" I was just watching my 'kids'," she replied sadly.

" What's wrong with that?" He asked her looking intently at her face.

Sophie sighed loudly, she didn't want to worry Peter but it was almost impossible to be evasive around him. And she couldn't lie to him, ever!

" I was just thinking about how much fun it would have been to be able to watch our kids run along and play," Sophie whispered squeezing his hand. 

She didn't say it out loud but she felt guilty because she knew Peter wanted kids, and she couldn't grant him that one wish, ever!

" You are honey, these are our kids," He told her softly. He knew she felt bad about not giving him kids but he'd been serious when he'd told her the only thing he wanted more than kids was her.

" Yes there are, is that alright with you, is that good enough for you, really?" Sophie was afraid of what his answer might be but she needed to know, now!

" Of course that's good enough for me, you and me we have hundreds of kids think of it that way," he told arching his arm to encompass all the kids at Horizon. He smiled trying to lighten the moment. It worked she smiled!

" I love you Peter," she told him with a watery smile hugging him tightly.

" And I love you Sophie."

Scott sat staring at the ceiling that night. He couldn't get Peters words out of his head. As always he was right. Scott had needed his father and in his time of need his dad had done the worst thing possible, he'd turned his back to Scott. Peter was right when he said that Scott shouldn't turn his back now in his father's time of need.

But Scott wasn't ready to forgive him, he wasn't sure if calling his dad would help mend or segregate their relationship more.

He tossed and turned but there was no easy answer.

' Just like everything in my life,' Scott thought pouting. Finally he drifted off into sleep.

__

It was dark and storming and Scott had his face impacted into his pillow, he knew she'd come. He started shivering just from thinking about her touching him, having sex with him.

He wanted to scream when she soundlessly came into his room dressed in a mid thigh length mid-night blue negligee.

" Scotty, are you up," she whispered making the hairs on Scott's neck stand on end.

" You said no more," his voice was muffled from the pillow, but she got the message, she just didn't care.

She slithered on the bed wrapping her arms around his middle, kissing the back of his neck.

" I promise to make it worth your well, Scotty," She said holding her arms up waiting for him to take her clothes off.

" NO!" Scott screamed jumping out of bed, luckily none of the others boys woke up, or so he thought.

Scott ran his hand through his hair, shivering. He didn't understand why he'd had a nightmare about her; those had stopped months ago. Then he remembered his father, his birthday.

" I can't do it," Scott said in a breathy scared voice. " Please understand Dad, Peter, I can't do it, yet." And with that Scott went back to sleep succumbed into blessed blackness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay that's it, tell me what you think, good or bad. I'm sick today so if it sucks we'll just blame it on that, lol!

Until next time

Thank, AL


	3. What Are You Thinking?

Hello everybody thank you all for those positive reviews!

Those are always wonderful to see! So again thanks, those inspire a person to write a story sooner, lol!

And we're off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shelby jumped to the ground panting. Her light blue tank top was cover with sweat and her hair, put up in a ponytail, had loose tendrils stuck to her soaking wet face.

To make matters worse it had to be 90 degrees outside. Shelby tiredly wiped the sweat of her forehead and let out a loud sigh.

She looked around and saw that the only other two finished where Scott, and Auggie. Peter looked at her with admiration and celebration written across his face. He walked over to her and gave her a high-five.

" Shelby, I'm so proud of you, you scaled the wall in less than fifteen minutes. You were the third done, I told you, you could do it!" He smiled down at her. She was too sticky to be excited with him. All she wanted was a nice cold shower.

" All I know is I regret ever volunteering to do this stupid X Challenge," she muttered walking over to Scott. She looked up to see David almost down, following closely be Daisy, then Juliet, lastly by Ezra.

She smiled, it could be worse she could be Ezra!

Ten minutes later the last, Ezra, finally made it down the mountain, beaming from pride! They walked slowly back to the camp all tired from working out all day.

When the got there they all took quick showers, hoping to make it to dinner! They rushed in grabbing plates, food, and liquids in a frenzy that looked like one big wind to outsiders. Then they sat down and quickly munched down their food. They had group in ten minutes, than homework!

They'd been practicing for the X Challenge games for almost a week now, and what a wee! The kids woke up at eight a.m., went to breakfast then went out and played one of the four categories all day long! They had to pack a bag lunch because Peter didn't want to waste time going all the way back to the Lodge.

Not that they really minded, they were getting out of quite a bit of their homework, plus regular chores, and once Sophie had let the girls stay up a little bit later!

Everybody got up to dump their trays and head to the 'Commons' part of the Lodge. They all joined around the couch, some on chairs, and Ezra lying on the floor. 

Sophie came in and gave them all a big smile.

" You guys look like you've been working hard," she smiled at them. She didn't need to tell them just how proud of them she was. They were really pulling together like a team, just the way Peter had told her they would.

" I do have one problem though," Sophie hated to be a grown up sometimes. " There will be no X Challenge for you guys if Juliet doesn't get her food count up, Peter's rules," she told them feeling bad when Juliet blushed from the sudden attention.

" It's okay Jules well help you," Auggie said looking at the others for confirmation. They all shock their heads smiling softly.

" Is there anything you guys would like to address?" Sophie asked.

Everybody looked around, but no one seemed like they had anything on their minds.

" Hypothetically speaking, let's say someone who's been here for awhile wants to visit home, for a reason mind you, can he?" Scott asked surprising everyone.

Sophie tilted her head a little bit, thrown off by the question.

' Just what's going on in that head of his?' She wondered, frowning.

" Depends on the reason, if it's because he misses his family probably not. But if it's for a good reason, then probably yes, of course we'd have to have the parents consent, why?" She asked, wondering why Scott was taking about home. She would have figured him to be the last person to want to go home.

" It was just hypothetical," Scott replied not wanting to rouse anyone's suspicions.

" Okay, well why don't we end on how we feel about the upcoming race," Sophie said. She wanted to ask Scott more about what he said but she knew a brick wall when she rammed into one head first going 200 mph.

"Ecstatic."

"Eager."

"Excited."

They continued on, happy that lately there 'group' meetings had been shorten by one event or another, it didn't happen often.

While the rest of the Cliffhangers went out to chat and play Frisbee Scott headed over towards Peter's office, getting quite a few confused looks, and one hurt look; Shelby.

" What's up with Scott?" Daisy asked coming up to stand by Shelby. 

Shelby shook her head trying to hide her hurt look, not that she could've gotten it past her best friend anyway.

" I don't know, he hasn't told me. In fact he hasn't really been talking to me lately," she confessed her feelings to Daisy. She knew she could tell her anything, especially when it came to Scott.

" Maybe it's no big deal, maybe we're blowing it way out of proportion," Daisy offered, she'd seen the hurt look that had crossed over Shelby's face just before she'd covered it up with her 'Stone Wall' look.

Shelby nodded, maybe Daisy was right, but she doubted it, highly.

" Yeah maybe your right," she whispered walking over to the rest of the group with a sympathetic Daisy.

Knock, knock 

Peter looked up at the sound; he hadn't been expecting anybody.

" Come in," he yelled through the door putting his monthly reports down. He was definitely surprised when Scott came into his room. He must have looked it to because Scott blushed, then started backing for the door.

" I can come back at another time it that would suit you better," he rushed to say practically out of the room now.

" No come in, I was just surprised to see you that's all. What's up?" He asked getting up from his desk and sitting in the chair opposite of Scott.

Just looking at Scott Peter knew it was something serious. His face had hardened and paled, his hands were shaking lightly in his tight grip and he kept looking around the room, everywhere but at Peter.

" Umm… I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about not turning my back on my dad in his moment of need, even though he turned his on mine," Scott started off, nervous, he wasn't sure if he was making the right decision of not.

" Yeah? Have you made up your mind?" Peter asked, praying that Scott opted for mending fences.

" Yeah, and I was thinking that if it was okay with my dad, and you and all, that I'd go down there and visit him," Scott looked down at the floor.

" Yeah, I think that would be a great idea Scott," Peter smiled, and silently sighed in relief, his boy was growing!

" But there is a catch, I want you to come with me," Scott told Peter slowly lifting up his head to look at him. Peter looked shocked, then confused.

" Why?"

"I'm not sure if I can handle seeing him. I hate him for blaming me, but I'm sick and tired of hate, and blame and feeling sorry for myself. 

"But if I find out if can't handle it I want you to be there, as my dad," Scott whispered embarrassed that he'd just said that.

Peter saw this and squeezed Scott's thigh.

" For you buddy, absolutely. Set up a date and time and well go, together." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay so what did you all think?

Hope you all enjoyed but my back is killing me and supper is done

Pats stomach! And I'm a hungry girl!

Until next time

Thanks, AL 


	4. Where to Now?

Hey everybody I'm sorry it's been so long since I last wrote! Ahh! I've put too much on my plate, 4 stories and two of them are at a different website, FictionPress.net if anybody is interested, under the section Romance!

And we're off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So Scott did just that, he went across the hallway to the reception area and did something two days ago he'd wouldn't have thought himself ready to do for a long time, he called his dad.

" Hello?" He's dad's tired voice answered the phone.

" Hi dad, it's Scott, I just… I was just wondering how a visit would feel to you?" Scott asked feeling awkward. He wanted to get right to the point not reason in stretching out the torture.

' I shouldn't feel this way when all I'm asking to do is spend some time at my own house!' Scott fumed silently, waiting for his dad to reply.

" You want to visit me?" He dad sounded incredulous. Not the Scott could totally blame him; father and son didn't usually part on the happiest of terms.

" Yeah, and I would have Peter joining me if that would be alright with you," Scott told him hoping his dad wouldn't care about Peter because if he did Scott wouldn't go, he just wouldn't be able to.

His dad hesitated a second upon hearing the news but was quick to get back to Scott. 

" That's fine, the more the merrier," he tried to put some enthusiasm into his voice but didn't think he was succeeding very well.

" Great, when would you like me to come up?" Scott asked feeling like a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. It was a wonderful feeling; one Scott had experienced very few times in his life.

" How about you come up this weekend, my Birthday's next Thursday."

" Alright I'll see you then," Scott told him hanging up the phone. 

He looked around at the empty room, smiled and laughed quietly. Maybe, just maybe all wasn't lost when it came to him and his father.

Scott walked up to the lodge finding his 'group' hanging out around the fireplace. Scott snuck up and sat on the end of the couch near Daisy.

" Where have you been?" Juliet asked seeing Scott come in.

All heads snapped up curious as to where their leader had been off to. Curious as to his recent behavior.

" I had a meeting with Peter, nothing serious," he assured them seeing their looks of worry at the mention of Peter. Shelby stayed quiet looking, angry? Why?

Scott was too tired and nervous about his up coming trip to really let it bother him. So he sat with the Cliffhangers not saying much just letting their voices and occasional laughter filter into his mind.

" Earth to Scott!" Auggie said waving a hand in front of Scott's face. When Scott finally registered the hand he jumped back and smiled slightly.

" I'm sorry what were you saying?" He asked receiving odd looks from all his friends.

" The same question that everybody's been answering," Daisy told him exasperated.

" And what question would that be?" He asked getting annoyed.

" If you could be anywhere right now where would you be?" Ezra asked him slowly as if Scott where to simple to understand.

" I'd been in the NFL," Scott answered casually. The all looked at him with affection; Scott's whole world revolved around football. They resumed their conversations, talking around Scott seeing as he wasn't really paying attention anyway.

Soon after Sophie came in to tell them they had to get to bed, they slowly got up and walked to their dooms moaning and complaining about having a bedtime.

" Shelb are you mad at me?" Scott asked point-blank walking with her to her dorm. He figured that since Peter and he were leaving in two days he might as well get this soon-to-be fight over with.

" No I'm not mad at you actually I was about to ask you that," Shelby told him equally honest. She figured that if he'd be straightforward with her she might as well show him the same amount of respect.

" Why would you think that?" He asked her, he hadn't said anything to make her think otherwise.

" Because you've been so distant lately, I didn't understand why? I thought maybe I'd done something," Shelby told him twisting her finger in her shirt nervously. She'd been thinking he'd wanted to call it quits. She didn't know what she'd do if he did.

Scott grabbed Shelby and crushed her to him in tight hug running his hands up and down her back causing Shelby to yelp out in surprise then laugh out in happiness.

" I'm sorry Shelby I'm not trying to be distant, there's just been something in my life I was having trouble dealing with, but I've started at fixing it," Scott told her. He couldn't keep the pride out of his voice _he'd _started fixing it, not Peter, or his dad, him!

" What about?" Shelby asked worried.

" My dad, I'll explain later all I have time to say right now is that Peter and I are going to visit him this weekend," Scott told a bewildered Shelby, running off towards his dorm hoping to make it in before they started checking dorms for lights out!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don don don!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry if it's kind of short but I have homework to do, my parents don't even know! AH! So I'll check with you guys later! R/R! Love y'all

Until next time

Thanks, AL


	5. Knock, Knock, Knock on Your Door

Hey everybody, sorry it's been so long, usually I post more often, I've had a hectic schedule as of late, but enough of late, on with the show!

And we're off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott looked around his dorm room one more time. He checked his closet space, his dresser, his end table, and lastly the bathroom. Finally he was satisfied. 

He had all he needed for his trip.

Scott paced, he would admit it, he was nervous. It felt good to know that Peter was going to be right behind him but that didn't take all the butterflies out of his stomach, not even close.

The last conversation he and his dad had had was not one that most would want to remember. None the less even have! But that's what Scott got. He was the screw-up it was his mistake.

He laughed, knowing that though he was getting over his anger at his father for blaming him, his fire wasn't totally out, he still had a lot of fuel left.

Auggie poked his head in the doorway.

" Hey you ready man, Peter looks like he wants to hit the road," Auggie told him casually. He knew Scott needed it, make it sound like going home was no big deal.

Scott smiled. " Yeah I think I'm ready to go. I'll see you later man," He told him hitting him lightly on the side of the arm.

Auggie and Scott walked outside where all the Cliffhangers had gathered, wanting to be there when Scott left.

" See you later Scott," Daisy told him with a slight wave.

Ezra and David both saluted him, which Scott returned. Juliet ever the dramatic one cried and hugged him. Scott saved his favorite for last, Shelby.

" I'll see you in a couple of days Shelby," Scott told her softly bending down to hug her.

" You have fun. And Scott? Be careful, seriously It's going to be hard going back home, even though Peter well be with you," a sober Shelby told Scott.

" I promise," Scott told her kissing her softly on the cheek, receiving a not-to-subtle- throat clearing sound from Peter. But Scott didn't care, not when he looked down to see a sweet serene smile flash on Shelby's face.

" Bye," Shelby whispered when Scott let her go. 

Scott and Peter slowly made their way into Peter's old truck and started down the road, with 14 pairs of eyes following them.

" I hope it isn't to hard on him," Auggie said out loud to no one in particular. They all nodded theirs heads, agreeing silently.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Peter I'm so hungry that if I don't get some food in me soon I'm going to be sick!" Scott complained.

They'd been on the road for over two hours and Scott was famished. He'd been too nervous that morning to eat, but his stomach had caught up with him.

" Scott we'll be to your house in little over an hour and a half," Peter teased him smiling over at him.

" Please Peter, I'm dying over here!" Scott wailed. Peter had never seen this side of Scott before. Peter snuck a quick glance at him.

He was paler then usually and his was fidgeting. Peter guessed that while Scott probably was hungry he was also stalling for time; he was nervous.

Peter looked up a head and saw a big golden arch up ahead. He pulled into the turning lane receiving a startled gasp from Scott when he pulled up to the drive-thru window.

" Thank you," Scott said with such feeling Peter knew he had made the right assumption.

" No problem kid," Peter laughed wanting to keep the mood light, for Scott's sake.

Peter pulled into the parking lot and he and Scott ate their food. Peter plowed through his in less then ten minutes, while Scott took his time, eating it more slowly.

" Scott hurry up, we have to get moving," Peter understood that Scott was nervous but he had come to see his father, that's what he was going to do.

When five minutes later Scott finished Peter set out on the road again. Scott didn't say much so Peter didn't ask much he was content to sit with Scott in comfortable silence.

Peter heaved a huge, silent sigh of relief when he was in seeing distance of Scott's house. He didn't mind driving, but it was quite a long trip and he needed to stretch his legs, badly.

Peter pulled the truck up the driveway then quickly got out of the cab to stretch his sore cramped legs. He was moving to the back of the truck for his and Scott's luggage when he noticed something; Scott hadn't moved from the truck yet.

Peter shook his head and continued on his way towards the back of the truck. Once he'd received their luggage he rapped on Scott's window.

" Come on Scott we have to go in now," Peter calmly told Scott. Scott exhaled loudly and slowly made his way to the door, with Peter standing right behind him.

Scott held his breath.

' It's now or never. It's time to see just how much damage has been done to our relationship. It's time to see if we will ever be father and son again.' With that Scott walked up the door.

Instead of just opening it up like most kids do when they come home, Scott reached for the doorbell.

Ding! Ding!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh No! Wasn't that mean of me! Oh well, what can you do. Oh wait I know, keep reading and if you so desire drop a nice little review, or e-mail!

Until next time

Thanks, AL


	6. Silence

Hey guys! I want to thank all of you who have been sending me reviews!

And a very special thanks goes out to Banana Belle! You have reviewed to all of the chapters I have posted, which makes someone really want to write! You have won the 'Star Stampede' award for most **_inspiration_**!

Let's see who wins next!

And we're off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott jumped back slightly when the door opened, he father smiled down at him.

" Scott! It's so nice to see you, I'm so glad you're home!" He beamed. It looked as if he was going to give Scott a hug; he's arms were spread out. Then it seemed to hit him how awkward it would be, instead he patted Scott on the shoulder.

" Peter, nice to see you to," he replied giving Peter a forced smile. Not that Peter minded it had to be awkward to have a reunion with your son with his counselor.

" Nice to see you too, Martin," he replied back, shaking the man's hand. He liked the look of the place. When he and Scott walked into the beautiful living room, Peter was in awe. The place was rich, classy, textured, it was beautiful. 

With a big beautiful stone fireplace and big comfortable looking recliners and a huge couch, the place looked fit for a king! Sad though since it was occupied by one man.

" I'm sure you guys are tired so I'll show you to your rooms. Scott of course you know the way," Martin joked, trying to get Scott to talk, no avail.

Peter too had noticed Scott's lack of social skills when they'd been greeted into the house. But he knew he was nervous, he also knew Scott would handle it in his own way.

" Well, lets get on with it shall we," Martin clasped his hands together and turned around heading up the stairwell. At the top Martin took a right, seeing as how there was only a door to the left.

" I'm going to go unpack my clothes, I'll see you," Scott told them turning to the left, opening the solitary door. Martin looked at Peter a little helplessly but continued on his way once again.

" You have a beautiful home, Martin," Peter praised him, wanting to end the tension he could see mounting in the man.

Martin looked around, a faint smiled on his face. When he looked at Peter the smile got a little bit bigger.

" Yes, I suppose it is. Scott's mother decorated this house. Even after the divorce I couldn't find it in myself to re-decorate. She did such a wonderful job didn't she?" Martin said stopping in front of a room three doors down from Scott's. 

Close enough to the staircase to be able to look down the balcony and see into the living room. Peter looked around once more then followed Martin into his 'room'.

The room just like the rest of the house was, beautiful, if a bit bare. Peter walked over the dresser and started to put his clothes away.

" I miss him. I miss his smile, his laugher, I miss seeing him everyday. I think about what went on at Horizon that day when secrets became known, I think about the things I said to Scott, the things I hadn't said to him. It brakes my heart everytime I hear myself tell him that I don't know him anymore. Truth is I don't know myself anymore," Martin told him very quietly looking out the bay window onto his exquisite lawn.

Peter stopped in the middle of putting away one of his favorite shirts and walked over to Martin. He didn't say anything right away, he wanted to let what Martin had just said sink in, to himself and to Martin.

" What you think of him matters. It matters more than he will ever tell you, it matters more, than he himself probably even knows. He needs to know that even when his back is against the wall that he will still have his father to back him up," he told him softly, looking at Martin while Martin stared out the window.

" Even when it's his father he betrayed?" Martin asked Peter, a hint of edge in his voice. Now he was looking at Peter, like he was ready for a fight.

" Especially when it's his father," Peter told him softly, but firmly. He understood that Martin felt betrayed and hurt, probably even confused. But he had to understand whatever he feels it's tripled by what his son feels.

" How? How am I supposed to turn the other cheek when all I can think about is when he's going to slap it again!" Martin raged his anger coming out!

Peter didn't yell he didn't stomp, he walked over to one of the overstuffed chairs and sat down inviting Martin to do the same. When he refused Peter said in a calm voice, the one that had won him many kid's trust.

" I know it hurts when people betray you. But you have to understand kids do it all the time. Its how they learn. Albeit most don't take it to such extremes, but most don't get the choice. Scott isn't to blame in the situation; he is just a kid. Elaine knew what she was doing, she is an adult." Peter told him. Looking over at him all he saw was a brick wall, a stony face.

" And though Scott knew what he was doing was wrong, it's hard for kids to say no, again they have to learn. And being a parent you have to learn things to. You have to learn to forgive, no matter what the crime, no matter what the heartache. You have to stand up for them, be there for them," Peter told him wanting desperately for Martin to see the light.

But Martin stubborn refused to. He got up and headed for the door. Just before he walked out he turned to Peter and sent this parting shot.

" Leave the counseling to my son, thanks."

Peter sighed and walked over to his dresser to finish putting his clothes away. He knew he'd stepped over his bounds, but he wanted to help Scott so badly. He wanted Scott to feel loved, needed. Peter sighed again and sent a longing look over to his bed. But he had to resist the temptation.

He had a kid to talk to. Peter walked out of his room and walked over to the railing. He could see Martin pacing in the living room, lines deeply indented into his face.

Peter wanted to help Martin, but he was here for Scott, and Scott would be his main and possibly only priority, because Martin didn't seem to like Peter's advice much.

Knock, Knock 

" Come in," Scott said hesitantly. Peter smiled sadly, it wasn't right when a kid was afraid to talk to his dad. Peter slowly entered the room. When Scott saw him he smiled and jumped off his bed, full of energy all of a sudden.

" So what do you want to do while we're here. I still have to buy a present for my dad want to go to the mall with me?" Scott asked him, jumpy.

" Sure, but _you_ have to tell your dad," Peter said giving him a pointed look. Instead of the ashamed looked Peter usually received from kids Scott just smiled.

" You noticed, eh?" He asked walking over to put on a pair of shoes. Peter sat down on the bed with him.

" Yeah Scott I noticed, so did your dad," he told him looking intently at him.

" Okay, I'll go down there now and tell him that we're leaving," Scott said walking out his door with false bravado. 

He descended the stairs slowly, as much as he'd wanted to see his dad; he was scared to death at what this meeting would mean. 

' What if things don't go well. What if he hates me, wants nothing more to do with me. I don't think I can handle the rejection,' Scott thought, beads of sweating making their way down his back. Scott stopped at the last stair, his feet felt like they were weighed down with lead. 

Scott threw his shoulders back and took a deep breath and briskly walked into the living room, he could see his father pacing, looking like he had something on his mind. His dad turned abruptly upon hearing him, surprise evident in his face.

" Scott? What's up?" He asked obviously taken aback at seeing him, Scott used that to his advantage.

" I'm fine, me and Peter are going to head out to the mall, I still have a present to pick out," he told him casually, he even smiled, though his knees threatened to give out on him.

Martin smiled and nodded heading over to the couch to sit down, looking like his knees were protesting just as loudly.

" Sure, have fun. If, when you get home I'm gone make yourselves at home. I won't be gone long," he told Scott, regretting it instantly at the guarded look it caused.

" No problem, I guess I'll see you later," he told him walking towards the door where Peter was waiting.

" Have fun Scott!" Martin said with false cheerfulness. He hated making his son sad, and lately that was all he seemed able to accomplish!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don, Don, Don!!!!! Okay so it isn't much of a cliffhanger ~ excuse the pun ~ but I bet that makes you guys happy!

I'll see you guys later

Until next time

Thanks, AL


	7. Blood Pour

****

I'm so sorry! I have no excuse for taking so long to add another chapter! I'm in the process of writing 3 other stories as FictionPress.net! But I'm back and I WILL finish this story. Thanks for being patient!

And we're off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott and Peter returned home at around 10:00 that afternoon. Neither were all together surprised to find Martin's note on the door.

__

Sorry, I got called in to work. I shouldn't be gone to long so make yourselves at home and enjoy yourselves!

Scott looked at the note, no expression on his face. He wouldn't admit it to Peter but he was bummed. This was his weekend with his dad and he was gone. When it came down to Scott or work, work always won, hands down.

But Peter didn't need Scott to tell him how bummed he was all he had to do was look into the boys eyes. They were hurt, scarred, and dammit way too cynical for a 16 year old!

Peter clamped down on his anger it wouldn't help for him to get mad at Martin. Not when his goal this weekend was to end the bitterness.

"What do you want to do Scott?" Peter asked him gently, not wanting this to ruin the kids weekend. Scott looked up at him and smiled slightly. He too was trying to salvage the day.

Peter had to clamp down on another emotion this one though, was pride. He was so proud of Scott, of how well he was handling the situation, of much he was trying. Especially when the trying part was supposed to be Martins department.

"Umm… I hear there's an awesome party down on 4th street," Scott teased him, light entering his blue eyes again. Peter sighed silently, the kid was strong, and getting stronger everyday.

"I think we'll pass on that one. Any other great ideas?" Peter teased him back, slapping him in the shoulder.

"Yeah we could always watch some movies," Scott told him walking towards his movie collection. Peter's eyes widened at said collection. Damn they could practically run a movie rental store with all of them!

Scott laughed at Peter's expression.

"It was about the only thing we every could agree on. What movie to watch, so we bought basically the whole store," he said softly an odd note in his voice. But he seemed to shrug it off as he bent down to rummage through the movies.

"What category?" Scott asked, his head buried in movies. Peter smiled watching him.

"How about some action?" He asked, missing those kinds of movies. Sophie hated action and scary movies so Peter was forced to watch them either alone or with his buddies.

"Sure thing, you name and I probably have it," Scott said from behind some movies. 

"How about Rambo, I haven't seen that movie in a long time," Peter told him, smiling slightly. This was going to be fun.

"Hey boys!" Martin called as he walked into the house two hours later. He looked over at them they were watching what looked to be Rambo. And they looked more comfortable together then Scott and he did. Martin frowned at the thought, as sad as it was to admit, it was true.

And he needed to do something about it if he ever wanted to get close to his son again.

"Hey dad!" Scott called from the couch. Martin smiled to himself, he hadn't hesitated or sounded awkward, just a simple 'hey dad'.

Martin made his way into the living room and sat down besides Scott, he loved this movie. Martin, Peter, and Scott watched until the end.

"I love that movie," Martin stated afterwards feeling a bit awkward, being in the room with not only his son but his son's counselor too.

"Yeah it's nice to sit back every now and again and watch a little bit of blood pour," Peter said softly, he too felt a bit uncomfortable. He slowly stood up, stretching his arms up over his head and yawning. "I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning." And with that he turned and went up the stairs leaving father and son alone.

"How have you been Scott?" Martin asked thinking that was a good icebreaker. He smiled slightly at Scott.

"I'm… I'm doing good," Scott told him quietly, not finding anything else to say.

"How's school?" Martin asked, rubbing his foot across the carpet floor nervously.

"I'm doing pretty good. I even got a B in Math," Scott told him, smiling slightly. Math had always been his bad subject. "Me and Shelby, we work well together," he said quietly, missing her.

"You and Shelby?" Martin couldn't keep the snotty tone out of his voice. He never had really liked that girl much. Scott looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Yeah me and my girlfriend Shelby, you've met her before," he said even though he knew that wasn't what his dad had meant.

"I guess I don't really like it that you're hanging out with that girl," Martin told him, a scowl on his face. That Shelby girl probably wasn't doing Scott any good.

"Well that's too bad," Scott said a slight edge in his voice. He wasn't going to take this from his father.

"Yes, to bad for you, I don't want you to see her anymore," Martin told him, inside cringing, this wasn't the way to patch things up.

"Or what, I'm grounded? No TV for a week? What are you going to do to me?" Scott asked him, his voice raising slightly.

"I could make your stay at Horizon longer, no more visits, no more anything!" Martin yelled right back, knowing inside that he was nailing his coffin shut.

"Fine if you don't want to see me I'll be gone tomorrow!" Scott screamed running up the stairs.

"Fine!" Martin screamed back! When he heard the door slam shut he sunk to the nearest chair.

'What on earth have I done now?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Okay so I hope you liked it, and don't worry I'll update this one sooner, but do keep in mind I'm writing 3 other stories, so please be patient!

Hope you enjoy and I'll see you when I see you!

Until next time,

Thanks AL


	8. A Sweet Goodbye

****

Hey everyone, again I apologize for being so slow on updating. It's just really hard to remember when I spend so much of my time at FictionPress.Com. If anyone's interested I write under the screen name Amber Laura ~ I write romances. I can assure you that I update MUCH faster there, lol

Anyway on with the story

And we're off…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter looked at Scott, hoping that he'd change his mind. But nine o'clock this morning Scott had started packing his bags and now he was ready to go.

Martin hadn't even been home when Peter had woken, not even a note saying where he'd gone off to. Peter wasn't stupid he knew something had happened. To bad Scott wasn't talking.

Scott's eyes had been red rimmed but determined. They were leaving. Peter had tried to get Scott to talk about it but he wasn't having any of that. All he'd told Peter when he'd asked why he was packing was that he'd been ready to leave.

"Scott are you sure you want to leave?" Peter tried one more time. Scott looked over at him picking up his duffel bag. He couldn't tell Peter what had gone on, not yet. He had to understand it first before he could confide in Peter. And if he were totally truthful with himself he knew that he was afraid Peter would be disappointed in him.

"No, I'm ready to leave now Peter," Scott told him heading towards the door. Peter stopped him with a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"What about your dad. He won't even know that we've left," he tried yet again. He didn't like the undercurrents he was sensing from Scott.

"No, dad knew I was leaving," Scott told him, pulling the door open. Peter sighed as he picked up his own duffel bag. He could only do some much if Scott really wanted to leave; they were going to leave.

"All right," Peter said softly as he regretfully closed the door behind them.

"Scott?!" Ezra yelled while Auggie took his turn climbing up the rock wall. Everybody looked behind them, mouths agape as Scott walked up to them. "What are you doing here?" Ezra asked for everybody. They hadn't expected Scott for at least another week.

"I decided to come back early. I have to get ready for the X-Challenge with you guys anyway," Scott evaded, still not ready to talk about it.

The entire ride home with Peter had been silent. Peter had only been interested in Scott's decision and Scott hadn't wanted to talk about it. So they hadn't talked at all.

Scott felt a bit guilty for not confiding in Peter but he couldn't seem to get his head around the fight so he wasn't sure how someone else could understand. 

His emotions were a huge jumble. He felt anger for the things his dad had said about his Shelby, he felt guilty for the thing he'd said to his dad, but most importantly he felt alone. He knew that earlier that day he'd ruined what little relationship he'd had with his dad.

And that hurt most of all. So how could Peter understand, how could he know?

"We'd just expected, you being such an athlete an all, that once you got home you'd just jump into the exercises with us," Juliet answered for everyone, a line forming in between her brows. Something was off but she didn't know what she was going to be able to do about it.

"Well I'm here now," Scott snapped at her, violently picking up a helmet and placing it on his head. "I'll go next," he told Sophie curtly, not bothering to ask.

"All right Scott," Sophie said softly. She could see a whirlwind of emotions swirling in his eyes, so she didn't correct him on his manners. If he needs physical endurance to help him out, then I hope he finds it, she thought to herself as she helped Auggie on his way down.

"Scott are you sure you're okay?" Shelby whispered into his ear not wanting everybody else to hear her. She too could see that Scott was in some kind of pain, you'd have to be blind not to.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" Scott smiled down at her, but it was easy to see that it was forced. Shelby hesitantly brought her fingers up to his mouth, soothing the tension around his lips. 

"Because you came home early from your dads. Really early." Shelby looked up at him, praying he'd be straight with her. She almost cried out when she saw his face clear, and his eyes gloss over. He was withdrawing, and he was good at it.

" No Shelb everything's fine. In truth I'd just missed you," Scott told her, bending down for a kiss. Shelby pressed her hand to his mouth and pushed upward. She was having none of that. She stalked away leaving Scott alone to rub his tingly mouth.

"He's lying to me. I hate it when he lies to me," Shelby told Peter without preamble. She'd walked into his room after sneaking off from rock climbing. She hadn't been able to sit there quietly while Scott lied to her, to everybody.

Peter's head snapped up, he hadn't even heard her come in. He smiled tentatively at her, he could see that she was concerned but she was also angry. And anger was Shelby's defense against the real issue. She was hurt.

"What's up Shelby?" 

"What's up? What's up! Oh, I think you know what's up. Scott's lying to all of us because something happened with him and his dad and I want to know what it is!" Shelby screamed, pacing up and down his office like a caged animal. 

She hated it! She hated that he was lying to her, didn't he know he could always come to her!

"Shelby even if I did know, you know I can't tell you those things," Peter told her soothingly, he knew she was upset and his heart was breaking along with hers.

"So you don't even know?" Shelby asked him, surprise written all over her face. That was a first.

Peter shook his head slowly and smiled a bit. "So I guess we're all in the same boat. What did Scott tell you?"

"At first he told the gang that he'd wanted to exercise with them, and then he told me he'd missed me. What a crock that was," Shelby muttered to herself, but Peter heard her.

He stood up and walked slowly over to her, stopping about halfway. Shelby didn't always like to be touched and he didn't want to scare her off. When Shelby stayed where she was though Peter walked the rest of the way over and comfortingly wrapped his arms around her. Her pain was so evident it hurt him to see her.

"I thought he trusted me," Shelby whispered quietly, a stray tear falling down her cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Okay, there you go! Um…I'll REALLY try to remember to update sooner, again I sincerely apologize.

*Crosses fingers! *

Hope you like the chapter, haha I know I did. I'm not totally sure where this is going too it's as much of an adventure for me as it is for you, J 

Until next time,

AL


	9. It's Hard to Fall

****

Hey everybody, I'd just like to take the time to say thank you to all of those giving me all that wonderful feedback, it's lovely to know that you are all enjoying the story, I can only hope to keep it that way, haha.

So without further ado, the story

And we're off…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter walked slowly over towards the climbing wall, Shelby in tow. He had two reasons for going over there, one of them following behind him. The other being Scott, he wanted to see how he was doing. Peter had known Scott for quite a while now and he figured he could tell if something were wrong. It's not as if Scott had ever been that great at hiding his emotions.

"Shelby where have you been!" Sophie cried as she saw her and Peter making their way over. Shelby lifted her head up at an odd angle, refusing to even look at Sophie. She marched over to her, back ramrod straight, not willing to give an inch.

"Shelby had some business with me," Peter told her vaguely, hitching his head up in a gesture that told Sophie they would talk about it later.

Sophie sighed but shook her head; "All right Shelby but next time I'd prefer it if you'd tell me before you wander off." She gave Shelby a helmet and at her blank look she explained.

"Since you left so abruptly you hadn't been able to climb, and now that you're back it's your turn," Sophie instructed pointing her finger towards the ropes.

Shelby rolled her eyes but followed Sophie's finger as she put on her harness. She clipped the rope on and looked expectedly at Sophie. "I'm ready if you are captain."

Sophie didn't much like her attitude but she was prepared to wait it out, see what come of it. So she nodded her head, and fastened her part of the cord.

"All right Shelby whenever you're ready."

"Belay," Shelby drawled in a bored tone, wanting to make sure it was obvious she'd rather be doing anything but climbing.

"Belay on," Sophie told her in a sing-song happy tone wanting to show Shelby that two could play that game.

"Climb," Shelby said as she got situation on the rock.

"Climb on," Sophie told her, all business now.

All Cliffhangers watched as Shelby slowly started to climb. They all knew about her fear of heights so they cheered and encouraged her, knowing how scary phobias were.

Shelby was midway up the rock and stuck. The only opening she saw was a good foot above her reach. She looked down and remembered Peter once saying.

__

'When you rock climb the main parts of the body that you should be using are your legs. They are stronger and you don't use up nearly as much energy as you would if you climbed solely on your arms. So remember to always use your legs as the primary source of climbing.' 

Shelby shrugged and bounced lightly on her feet, trying to figure out her best move. After a minute her bounces became a big stronger, and then she pushed off with her legs. Trying to get the momentum to reach that opening a foot above her.

She flew in the air and her fingers grazed the opening but she didn't have the strength to pull the rest of her body up. Her fingers slipped and tiny rocks flew onto her face as she started, what seemed to her, a slow fall towards death.

Her back was what hit a huge boulder first, followed second by her head which bounced a couple of times before coming to a complete stop. Her feet were tangled up on a higher rock, her body twisted funny.

"Oh God!" Sophie screamed as she ran to help her, the rest of the group right behind her. Sophie looked back at Peter with huge water filled blue eyes. "Call 911," was all she said before she started tending to Shelby.

"Oh God, it's my fault," Scott said two hours later as he and the rest of the Cliffhangers awaited news on Shelby. She'd been immediately taken to the nearest hospital. Peter had loaded the Cliffhangers up in his jeep not minutes later. So they'd come and waited, and waited. And it seemed to them that waiting was all they were ever going to do.

"Scott what are you talking about?" Daisy asked, slowly coming out of her chair. She wasn't one to point fingers but if it had been someone's fault it most likely his. "What did you do to her this time?" She asked as she came face to face with him.

"I didn't do anything. She thought I was lying to her but I wasn't. I wasn't! I swear it, she just hadn't believed me, and she'd gotten mad. I think she was still mad as she was climbing," he told her, his voice rising with every word.

"What did she think you were lying about?" Daisy asked skeptically. She wasn't sure if she bought Scott's story. Shelby wasn't an emotional basket case, if she thought he'd been lying he probably had been.

"That is none of your business!" Scott yelled at her, running both of his hands through his hair. He didn't have to explain anything to her. He didn't have to explain anything to anyone. It was nobodies business.

"Hmmm…that sounds like a guilty man," Daisy taunted him. The rest of the group looked on with eager eyes and ears, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Sounds like a noisy woman to me," Scott told her just a coolly. Two could play at this game. "I don't know I haven't been here maybe you did something! You're the scary one who tried to kill her dad; maybe you wanted Shelby out of the way as well. Hmmm… maybe you purposely made her mad so she'd do something rash? I don't know you tell me?" Scott threw in her face.

And she threw something in his face as well. Her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Don Don Don!!! Well what do you think? All I know is I'M shocked, I hadn't expected that. I just sat down and started writing, haha. And that's what came out!

Hope you enjoyed, love you lots for being patients and for the awesome feedback!

Until next time,

Thanks AL


End file.
